Famcest
by Freakn Hell
Summary: After pain died Kushina's soul also returned in the living world. So after reuniting with her son they decided to catch up on lost times of their life, kushina as a mother and Naruto as a baby. She wants to do all things she would have done with a baby Naruto and a growing Naruto.


**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Don't own anything related to Naruto.**

 **Warning: Familycest-Incest elements, exaggerated things. Strictly MA.**

Sixty years old Kushina Uzumaki, who looked like had stopped aging at the age of thirty was getting her pussy pounded by her son, Naruto Uzumaki's, who was forty years old and looked like the same age as his mother. His massive twelve inches monster cock was sawing in and out of Kushina's pussy and womb and making Kushina scream every time it entered in her womb. His 6.5 foot and one meter wide body was hovering over her as he slammed his cock in the roof of her womb every time he pushed in.

His mother's E-cup breasts were flailing on her chest like they wanted to bounce off of her chest.

The furious pounding was making the bed creak and hit the headboard into the wall again and again with a thud sound.

Her eyes shut tightly in ecstasy as she lifted her hips to meet her son's downward thrust in mid way.

They were not alone in the room. Beside them on the bed was Naruto's wife Hinata who was same age as her husband but she had some wrinkles on her face because she wasn't blessed with Uzumaki genes and Kyuubi's chakra, where Uzumaki genes gave them the longer lifespan and Kyuubi's chakra gave them the youth and wouldn't let them get old.

Hinata was on all fours and was being fucked by her son Boruto's massive ten inches cock like a bitch in heat. He had his mother's hips in his grip and was ploughing in her pussy so hard that Hinata was bouncing off the bed and at the same time screaming in pleasure.

All four of them were going at it for one hour now.

Naruto was last one to get his mother to fuck today because it was there last day in the family so Kushina the second leader of clan decided to give her body to her grandson and great grandsons and Naruto got his granddaughter and great granddaughters.

Kushina had been fucked for twenty hour straight by her grand and great grandsons. After that they all were exhausted so they rested and then after some hours Kushina woke up and took a bath and found Naruto to finish the session.

Naruto and Kushina were going to hand over the clan leadership to bolt and Hinata.

How did it come to this, to know this let's go back in time.

It was time when Naruto had just defeated Pain and everyone was coming to life again after dying.

With some error or unknown circumstances Kushina's soul was also pulled back to the mortal realm. It was dark when she opened her eyes. She lay in a grassy field and tried to stand up but couldn't. Slowly she tried again and this time she succeeded. She sat up and looked around but couldn't see anything. It was completely dark.

She closed her eyes and first gained her memories and tried to get a grip on reality. She tried to touch herself and found that she was in flesh. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realised that she was in mortal realm.

She wondered how far she was from the village. She slowly tried to hear something or anything and could here faint sounds so she started to move towards that direction. As she moved a few meters she could see some lights so she decided to go there.

As she moved towards the light she looked around and recognized it as the surrounding forest of the Konoha village. Suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened, she remembered the most important thing to her which she had left in this world, her son. He was just a few hours old when she and Minato died. She didn't know if he was even alive or not. She knew about the life of a Jinchuriki. The possibility of her son being dead was high. It brought a tear to her eyes.

'No, I won't believe until I see it myself' she thought to herself and walked faster towards the village.

She reached the village gates and found some ninjas on the guard duty and some were rebuilding the village doors. She decided to reach to the nearest shinobi.

"Hey, what is going on here" she asked to a kunoichi as she put her hand on her shoulder. The woman turned to her.

The female looked at Kushina and narrowed her eyes, "Who are you and what are you doing here and ..." she stopped as she ran her eyes up and down on Kushina's body, "why are you naked" she asked with a red face making Kushina's eyes go wide. She shrieked, "What, shit, I-I didn't realize I was naked" she answered as the female kunoichi shook her head.

"Who are you anyway" the female kunoichi asked again.

Kushina covered her private parts with her arms and looked at the woman in front of her who seemed familiar to her, "I am Kushina Uzumaki. I was dead but I don't know how I am alive again" she answered making the kunoichi's eyes go wide, "K-Kushina-sama" she mumbled making Kushina sigh. She was hungry and that woman was just wasting her time.

"Come on tell me who you are and ...First give me some cloths" Kushina demanded like a senior which she was.

"Y-Yes" the woman answered and shunshined and came back with cloths for her. It was a pant and tee shirt which were short for Kushina but she managed.

"Okay what is going on here" she asked after she was dressed.

The female Kunoichi nodded and told Kushina whatever she knew.

Kushina's eyes went wide when she heard that Naruto saved the village from Pain. That meant that he was alive and had grown up in a strong young man and shinobi. She felt her eyes water up. She looked at the woman, "You haven't told me your name" Kushina asked making the woman blush, "S-Sorry, I-Its Anko" she answered making Kushina grin. Anko was a student of her. She was shy and Kushina was a role model for her.

"Anko ...wow...You have matured, I can see" KUshina said and Anko just smiled. Kushina wanted to talk to Anko but before that she had many things to do and finding her son was the first priority but she had to do something before that.

"So, who is regulating the village" she asked to Anko as she looked around the field where used to be tall buildings.

"The council" she answered and Kushina looked at her, "take me to them" She said without wasting any time. It was necessary to inform the council about her reawakening in the real world. Anko nodded.

Few minutes later Kushina sat in a meeting with the three council members and clan heads. It was late in the night so only a part of whole council was there.

All of them had shocked look on their faces which she expected. She herself was shocked to see them old. But they also had a look of suspicion on their faces which was also expected.

"You guys have become old" Kushina said as she looked at everyone present.

"Shut up" Koharu said as a smile formed on her face. Yup, she was Kushina, no doubt. She could just tell from her earlier comment.

Kushina sighed, "Alright, ask whatever you want to ask. I can't wait anymore to see my son" she said as she looked at them all.

Kushina heard their questions and hostile glares but she stayed calm making Homura and Koharu and even Danzo surprise by her calmness even after they tried to stop her from seeing her son. They knew what kind of a woman she was.

Suddenly she screamed, "Shut the hell up, all of you" making every one silent.

A pin drop silent ensued. Then she started to speak, "I am Kushina Uzumaki and the wife of fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the mother of Naruto Uzumaki. You all can do whatever you want to verify my identity. I don't care" she barked shutting everyone else.

"Okay we will-" Shikaku spoke but stopped when he heard a familiar voice, "She is telling the truth" the man came in the light and everyone went in shock again.

"S-Sarutobi" Koharu mumbled in surprise.

"Not only Sarutobi but us too" another voice came and when they came in the light everyone almost fainted.

There stood Hiruzen, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Hitomi, Hinata's mother.

"Wh-What the hell" Koharu mumbled before felling on her seat. Danzo narrowed her eyes.

"Wow" Kushina spoke. She wanted to talk to everyone but she also wanted to see her son as soon as possible so she took her leave.

Kushina came out of the building and walked up to Anko who was on guarding duty, "Anko, where is my son" she asked making her confuse.

"Kushina-sama, what are you talking about. When did you have a son" she asked making Kushina raise her eyebrow, "I have a son and his name is Naruto Uzumaki" She exclaimed making Anko go wide eyed, "Wh-What the-Naruto is your son" she exclaimed and now she could see the similarity between them.

"Now, do you know where is he or you don't" Kushina asked again to a dumbfounded Anko who just nodded unconsciously.

Anko took her to the bar and entered inside making everyone stop whatever they were doing and look towards them.

Many shinobis went wide eyed seeing her since they knew who she was but the new generation didn't know about her so they just looked at her.

"Hey Anko-sensei, I didn't know you were bringing a stripper"

Anko turned towards the person and then looked at Kushina, "Yes, that's him" she said making Kushina go wide eyes.

She looked at him and her eyes welled up. Everything around her disappeared leaving her and her son. She couldn't stop the tears when she looked at that idiotic grin plastered on his face. She couldn't believe that the man in front of her was her son. He had grown up in a handsome young man and he looked like just like his father.

She stopped in front of him, just maybe a foot away and looked down in those blue eyes just like his father and his face was just like her own. She could see both, herself and Minato in his face.

She knelt down and lifted a hand. It felt like forever to reach his cheek. She touched his cheek and just as she touched his cheek she couldn't stop herself and immediately took him in her arms as she cried hard.

Naruto was confused; he couldn't understand what was going on. Who was this woman and why was she crying and hugging him like that? He thought she was a stripper. His mind was foggy because of the alcohol so he couldn't think of anything but whatever, he liked it, the warmth she was emitting. He wanted to stay in that warmth forever. It felt like something in him completed which was not complete before. He felt like he had everything now which he never had.

It was even more pleasing than the pleasure he felt from the acceptance by villagers of him.

He just wanted to stay like that forever. Who could have such powers that could do this to him? It wasn't like she was the first woman he had hugged. He had hugged several woman and girls before but this, this was on a different level. Totally unrealistic for him.

He felt like his eyes were closing. He felt sleepy. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in his mother's arms for the first time as Kushina hugged him tighter to her breasts.

"It's first time I have seen him sleeping so contently" Kushina heard and looked up to see a masked man looking at her. He had tears in his eyes.

Kushina narrowed her eyes in a thinking mode, "You are...Kakashi" she said making Kakashi close his eye and let the tear drop. He nodded his head making Kushina smile.

Naruto opened his eyes but shut them immediately. He groaned and tried to sit up. He supported his body on his hands and found that there was something soft under his hands.

He opened his eyes and the scene in front of him made his whole body tingle. Both of his hands were on the big breasts of a woman who had red hairs, he noticed.

He immediately stood up in panic thinking that he did something to the woman then suddenly previous nights memories flashed in front of his eyes.

It was the woman who came in the bar and hugged him making him feel fuzzy.

The woman groaned making Naruto alert. She sat up and opened her eyes and found Naruto standing in front of her just in his boxers, oh she remembered now, she was the one who undressed him out of dirty cloths.

"W-Who are you...and what did we do in the night. I can't remember clearly" Naruto asked with panic making Kushina chuckle. He was thinking that she was just a woman whom he picked to sleep with. A red tint appeared on her face. She shook his head to clear it. What was she thinking? He was her son and she was his mother.

Kushina stood up and looked at her son in the eyes, "I..." she gulped, "I-I am ...your ...mother" she revealed making Naruto go wide eyed.

"I am your mother" she said again to had his attention.

Naruto looked at her and narrowed his eyes in anger, "What the fuck are you spouting. My parents are dead" he said in a cold voice making Kushina close her eyes for a second. She couldn't look at his pained face.

Kushina opened her eyes and held his shoulders in her hands and motioned him towards bed to sit.

They sat down and Kushina took one of his hands in both of her palms and looked at him, "Naruto, I was dead till yesterday night" she said making Naruto look at her in surprise. She continued, "But I don't know what happened, I became alive yesterday night. I opened my eyes in the forest where the fight took place" she explained as she put his hand down.

"I don't know how and what exactly happened that brought me back to living world but what I heard from Kakashi and Anko, I think it happened when all other dead shinobis came back to life again. I think my soul must have came to real world with them. That's all I can tell you" she said making Naruto close his eyes. He knew very well that most of the shinobi died yesterday and they came back to life when he defeated pain and he didn't know but was it possible for another soul to come in the real world like that. He couldn't think anything logical about it. To give any logic about it was impossible.

He sighed and put a hand on his face and caressed it. He didn't know what to do or say.

He opened his eyes when Kushina put a hand on his shoulder. She was looking at him so affectionately that no one has ever seen him. He could feel the warmth radiating from her. Was this the symbol of a mother to emit so much warmth for the child?

"Naruto, I know that it is hard to take in. You have been living alone forever and now suddenly your dead mother comes back to you. I know it's hard to accept it...but...baby, I lost you once and now I have this chance again. I-I really would like to be your mother again and give you all the love that I couldn't give you...if" she stopped and looked at her son who still had his eyes closed.

She continued, "If you would give us a chance. If you give me a chance to be your mother...only if you...give" she stopped as tears welled up in her eyes. He wasn't responding and she really wanted to be his mother again. She lifted hand from his shoulder and looked down. She never was good with words so she didn't know what to say to him.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down. He didn't know what to do. He always wanted a mother and now when he has it, he was suddenly afraid. He was confuse and his mind wasn't working, "C-can you h-hug me like before" he asked nervously and embarrassingly and looked down.

Kushina looked at him wide eyes but she smiled next moment and immediately took him in her arms, tightly and her smile widened when Naruto hugged her back.

Naruto wanted to feel that feeling which calmed his nerves and he felt it. His mind became calm and clear. He sighed in her breasts making Kushina smile.

"Would it work" Kushina looked down when Naruto asked the question. It didn't surprise her, "Well, a mother and son bonds over the passing time as he grows up from an infant to an adult and we have lost that time but I don't care. I only care about the fact that you are my son and I will try my best to make it work but..." she stopped making Naruto wonder, "But what" he asked as he tried to snuggle more in her breasts making Kushina smile and rub his head.

"But I can't make it work alone. You will also have to try to make it work with me" she said and Naruto didn't say anything.

He was silent for a few moments then spoke again, "are you really my mother" he asked and this time Kushina could feel the trembling of his body and wetness on her breasts. She clutched him tightly to her breasts and cooed, "shh...Everything will be alright now. I am here now. Your mother is here" she said as she held him and rocked him back and forth.

He calmed down after a while and they broke the hug. Naruto wiped his tears and looked at his mother, "but I don't know what to do" he said as he looked down.

Kushina ruffled his hairs, "Don't worry, just leave it all to me. It's a fine morning so let's start our mother son bonding with a healthy breakfast" she said with a smile and stood up to go to the kitchen but Naruto stopped her, "I don't have anything for the breakfast" he said making kushina stop and think.

"Okay then let's get ready and go out to eat" she suggested making Naruto smile brightly.

They freshen up and without changing cloths went out to eat at Ichirakus.

As they walked in the streets Kushina could see the eyes of every one on her and some of them were even ogling her. She knew her dress was not a best fit. It was stretched at her breasts and it was like the buttons would give up and her tits would pop out in the air. She was surprised that the buttons hadn't given up yet. She needed to buy a dress first. But she was hungry too. Okay the dress could wait a bit longer.

They reached the Ichirakus temporary shop. Some of the peoples were already eating ramen there. They all stopped when they saw Naruto and kushina and started to murmur in a low voice.

Kushina ignored them all and looked at Teuchi, "Hey Teuchi" she shouted from the distance and walked to him as Naruto followed her.

"You know him mom" Naruto asked as he smiled.

"Of course, he is a family friend" she said as she stood close to the counter.

"Oh...I am so glad to see you again Kushina. I never thought that this day would come when poor Naruto would get to see his mother again" he said as he smiled but Kushina's smile disappeared, "What do you mean by poor Naruto" she asked making Teuchi's smile disappear. He sighed and felt a bit nervous. He said without thinking.

"Kushina, you will know it eventually but before it don't you have other things to do" he said as he served them two big hot bowls of ramen.

"Oh yeah now you are talking" they both said in unison and looked at each other and laughed and started to eat their ramen.

"By the way who is that girl beside you, don't tell me she is Ayame" Kushina said as Teuchi nodded making Kushina smile, "Wow, You have really grown up in a fine young and beautiful lady, Ayame" Kushina said as she continued to eat.

Ayame smiled, "Thank you Kushina-sama. My father told me about you this morning when he heard that you have come back from dead" she said as everyone nodded.

They finished their bowls and Teuchi served them again, "Keep them coming old man" Kushina said making Teuchi sweat drop, "We used to be of same age you know" he said Making Kushina shrug, "Past is past and now is now" she said as she smirked and Teuchi just shook his head.

Suddenly two girls came to the counter, "Oh do you need more Sakura, Ino" Ayame asked as she wiped his hands on the towel.

Sakura smirked, "Nah, we don't want any. We came to see-" they stopped and looked at Naruto, "ha Naruto we didn't see you but what are you doing here sitting with...who is she by the way...she seems so ill mannered" Sakura said with disgust as she looked at Kushina's dirty and short cloths and hairs.

Ino chuckled, "Yeah we heard some rumours that some legends have come back to life...oh yeah I think they were talking about Third Hokage and Mikoto-sama and Fugaku-sama" Ino said as she looked at Kushina.

"Yeah and Naruto you shouldn't sit with low class people like her" she said as she pointed towards Kushina.

"Yeah or else she will rub off on you but you are already dirty and ill mannered, hahhahahh" They laughed making Kushina sigh. The people around them had wide eyes.

Naruto's friends stood aside with shocked faces. They had already met with third hokage and Uchiha couple to greet them and wanted to see Kushina too but they were told that she was with her son Naruto. They were told about the red death so they were surprised to know that Naruto was the son of a legendary Kunoichi but they wondered that if Sakura and Ino had closed their ears when third hokage was telling them about Kushina.

"Its jealousy" it was Tenten who said it.

They all looked at her dumbfounded, "Jealous of what" Shikamaru asked.

"May be they want to be Naruto's mom" Chozi said as he ate his chip making everyone sweet drop.

"Naruto's mother is very beautiful. The dirty clothes and dirt on her is unable to hide her goddess like beauty. Not only she is the dream of every men but she is one hell of a strong woman. Did you all forget when Hokage-same told us that she was the strongest ninja ever. Even he himself couldn't win against her in a spar. So it's all too much for the Sasuke loving duo to take, so they feel jealous" Tenten explained to them.

"I just hope they won't regret what they are doing" Tenten said to everyone as they all nodded.

Kushina finished her ramen as she burped loudly making Sakura and Ino to shrink back and Naruto to chuckle. Naruto also finished his ramen and paid for both of them. Since Kushina didn't have anything Naruto paid for both of them.

They stood up as Sakura and Ino was surprised to see that their comments didn't have any effect on them.

Kushina and Naruto turned to go to their next destination.

Kushina looked at Naruto, "Baby, the number of bitches has been increased since I died. I think I will have to tell Hiruzen to keep them on leashes or in bitch cages" she said and started to move and a second later everyone started to laugh hard.

Sakura and Ino growled through gritted teeth.

Naruto and Kushina again started to walk. She was holding his hand which was making Naruto embarrass as hell but he didn't say anything.

Kushna looked at Naruto, "How much money do you have Naruto" Kushina asked making Naruto look at her, "I don't know but may be one thousand jewels" he said as Kushina went into thinking mode. It was not enough for her cloths.

"Okay lets go to bank first" she said making Naruto wonder about what they were going to do in bank.

They reached in the bank and Kushina filled the withdrawal form and gave it to the cashier.

The cashier counted the notes and gave Kushina two thick stacks of 500 bills.

"It must be enough for the time being" she said as she handed the money to a wide eyed and shocked Naruto. He never saw so much money in his life. He looked up and found his mother looking at him, "Yes, it's ours which must have been given to you after our death" she said making Naruto look down.

She ruffed his hairs, "Come on, and keep them in your pocket. You are going to live like a prince after today" she said as Naruto's eyes widened again as he followed after his mother unconsciously.

First thing Kushina did was to buy some new cloths for herself and her son, after that she checked in a luxurious hotel. The rooms were huge.

She put the bags on the bed and decided to take a shower first.

She opened her first button and stopped. She wondered how many times she would have taken a bath with her son had she not died. She smiled; it would have been a fantastic experience. But on second thought everything would have been fantastic if she wouldn't have died, from bathing him to feeding him and sleeping with him and playing with him.

Her eyes got moist making Naruto surprise, "Mom, what happened" he asked making Kushina wipe her eyes, "It's nothing, I was just thinking about the time we lost. I mean we would have done so many things together like playing, bathing, eating, sleeping and I-I would have given you all the love...I wanted to...giv...e you" she said as fresh tears started to come out of her eyes.

Naruto came closer to her and hugged her head to his torso, "its okay mom. We will do everything that you would have done with a child version of me like, eating, playing and..." he stopped, he hadn't thought about it. Would he have to take baths with her and sleep with her? But it's not a big deal, he thought. It wasn't like there was something perverted about that and if his mother wanted to bath and sleep with him then he would do it he also wanted to know his mom better.

"We will bath and sleep together...that is if you want" he said making Kushina wrap her arms around his waist, "Thank you baby" she said as she broke the hug and wiped her tears.

She smiled, "Okay, let's take a shower then" she said and Naruto nodded reluctantly.

She removed her shirt and pants and stay in her panties only. Naruto also removed her cloths and stood in his boxers only.

Naruto looked at her beauty and body. She was gorgeous and her breasts were so perk and big..."I-I am sorry" he said as he turned around to hide his boner.

Kushina giggled, she knew it was inevitable for him to loss his cool at his age. But she was just wanted to bath with him and wash his back. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind making his dick stood straight as he felt her nipples poke in his back.

"Naruto, I know it's wrong but please keep your cool and don't lose focus. Don't hide anything from me, okay" she said and broke the hug and urged him to turn around.

Naruto turned around slowly and Kushina's eyes turned to saucers when she saw his cock, 'my god' she didn't say it aloud, 'it must be around ten inches and as thick as my wrist' she thought and could feel the wall of her pussy generating lubrication. She wanted it to not be any awkward for both of them but damn how could anyone ignore that huge pole between his legs. She gulped and shook her head to clear it.

She took deep breaths, "Okay, don't be embarrassed in front of me. Let's go in" she said as she grabbed his hand and led him in the bathroom.

Nothing happened in the bathroom. Naruto sat down and Kushina poured water over him. It did felt a bit embarrassed but Naruto was OK with it. He lathered his front by himself and Kushina washed his back though she was tempted to just reach her hands and grab that dick. But she didn't do that. When Naruto was done he washed her back.

They both finished their showers and came out. Kushina wore her cloths and looked at Naruto as he was trying to fit his hard monster cock in his boxers but it was impossible and Kushina knew it that he will have to calm it down.

Kushina came closer to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder, "Honey, I think you need to calm it down" she said a bit embarrassed for talking about her son's dick.

Naruto sighed; "I really hate it when it happens, really" he said and went in the bathroom to masturbate.

Kushina sighed it was her fault. He got hard seeing her but she didn't know that he was so big. She licked her lips unconsciously.

She sat down on the bed and decided to rest until Naruto finished.

Kushina sat up wondering how long Naruto was going to take. It had been one hour since he went inside. She sighed and stood up and walked up to the bathroom. She could here groaning sounds. How long will it take him to cum she wondered.

"Naruto, are you alright" she asked from outside.

"Y-Yes mom, just coming out in a bit" he shouted from inside but his voice wasn't convincing at all.

Kushina sighed and wondered if a taboo would take place in the bathroom because Naruto didn't seem to get any success in bringing his cock down and it was possible that she will have to go in and help him with that huge cock.

"Naruto, I am coming in" she said and entered inside before Naruto could say anything.

What she saw made her eyes wide. Naruto was crying as he was furiously pumping his cock. She immediately ran to him and stopped his hand by the wrist and put a hand on his cheek, "Naruto honey why are you crying baby" she asked and Naruto just hugged her torso, "I am sorry mom but it's embarrassing and frustrating. I can't just seem to get a release" he cried making Kushina ashamed of herself. It was all her fault, "I am sorry It was my fault. If I hadn't just asked you that weird request then-", "No, mom it's not your fault. You were just trying to be closer to me and l liked it really. I want to have a bath with you daily but this damn-", "shshhh, it's okay, I understand" she cooed and after a while Naruto calmed down.

"Naruto, will you take showers with me if I help you in calming it down" Kushina said making Naruto's eyes go wide, "What, but..that's...", "shhhshhh, I don't care about anything. I just want to take your pain and make you happy only if you allow it but of course no one should know about it" she said and looked down and found that Naruto was looking up at her.

She waited for his answer and Naruto was thinking what to do. It was true that they will cross a line today and what if their relationship changed for worse. He was afraid that his mother would leave him whom he had just reunited with.

"It won't change anything about our mother and son relationship" he asked with fear in his voice which Kuhsina recognised.

She smiled, "Nothing will change, I will be your mother and you will be my son always who loves each other very much" she said making Naruto smile, "Okay then, mom, please help me release" he said and Kushina nodded.

She grabbed his hand, "Let's take it to bed. We will be more comfortable there" she said as led him out of the bathroom and to the bed.

"You either lie down or sit at the edge of the bed" Kushina said as she started to undress.

Naruto decided to sit on the edge. Kushina sat down in front of him. Naruto was surprise to see her in her panties again, "Why did you-" he asked but got cut by his mother, "It will help you in cumming" she said as Naruto nodded.

"Alright, close your eyes and take deep breaths and think that you are in a grassy land, naked. A cool breeze is blowing which is hitting your cock again and again making it harder" she said with a red face as she spit on his towering cock.

She circled her fingers at the middle of his cock and just below the purple head and gulped, "The cool wind is wrapping around your cock and making you feel good" she said as Naruto moaned.

Making Naruto close his eyes had another motive. She was sure that she would not be able to hide the horny look on her face from him but she didn't want him to see that look on her face.

"Now it's moving up and down in a rhythm" she said and started to move her hands up and down slowly. She couldn't wrap her whole fingers around it. She wondered how the hell did he got such a big dick. Minato's dick was around seven inches and she never cheated on him.

She continued the jacking off of his cock and would spit on it occasionally to keep it wet but the precum was already coming out and now it was plenty wet. She didn't know what she was doing and why but of course she was doing it to relieve her son from pain and embarrassment. But whatever her hands were moving on its own and she knew that she wouldn't need to touch her pussy to cum herself. Just what she was doing to her son was enough to make her cum.

She continued the motion but now could feel her nipples tightening and her pussy dripping. His cock didn't look delicious but it looked angry and she liked an angry cock.

Kushina leaned down unconsciously and bring her tongue out and took a long lick of his cock head.

And just as kushina licked his head he erupted like a volcano, spurt after spurt of thick cum, coating her face. She didn't move a bit. She was taken off guard and at that moment she also came without touching her pussy.

"Ahh..."Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. His eyes widened seeing his mother's face painted white, "oh my god, I am sorry mom. It just felt so good. I well I just-" , "It's okay, just tell me that you are cumming, next morning" she said interrupting him as she smiled through cum sopping lips, "I am going to wash it" she said and went in the bath room.

She came out after fifteen minutes and founded Naruto fully dressed.

"Thank you mom" he said making Kushina smile. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly making her breasts squash against his hard chest which didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

Kushina sighed as she kissed his head, "its okay, Honey" she said as she patted his back.

Naruto sighed. Though, he was fifteen years old but his height was still less from Kushina. He came to her neck.

He buried his face in her neck making Kushina shiver, "You smell nice mom" he said as he sighed and Kushina got a pink colour on her cheeks.

"Thank you, I have just taken a bath, that's why" she said as she broke the hug and looked at each other, "Naruto, You don't feel any less about me after what I just did because no mother would do that and smile" Kushina said as a sad look appeared on her face and she looked down.

Naruto smiled and lifted her head by her chin. He looked at her face. She was so beautiful. Her violet eyes had so much affection for him. Her pink cheeks were like juicy treats. And those red lips, he licked his lips and leaned down unconsciously as Kushina got wide eyed. She wanted to say something; anything to stop him from what he was going to do but her body had frozen from the affectionate look he gave her.

And their lips touched making Kushina close her eyes. She forgot everything and what remained was her baby, exactly how she had left him, a baby just a few hours old who was looking at her and laughing which made Kushina took him in her arms and kiss him as tears started to pour from her eyes. She had now reunited with her baby who had waited fifteen years for his mother.

Kushina didn't know how long the kiss lasted but when she opened her eyes and looked at her son she felt like she was the happiest woman alive on the earth.

"Thank you Naruto" she said as they hugged again briefly.

They broke the hug and smiled, "let's get moving. We have work to do" Kushina said and Naruto nodded.

It didn't matter to her that till now she was nude except for her panties. She got dressed and they left the hotel and made their way to the Hokage office.

"Naruto, can we go to see how Tsunade is doing before we go to Hokage" She said making Naruto's eyes big, "Oh shit I forgot about Tsunade-baa-chan. I should have gone to see her till now" he exclaimed in panic mode. Kushina calmed him down and they made their way to Tsunade's camp.

They made their way towards Tsunade's camp holding each other's hand. Though Naruto was a bit embarrassed about holding her hand since he was not a kid anymore but he liked it and his mother also wanted it.

Kushina entered inside and saw an old woman lying on a futon and a woman with black hairs was sitting beside her.

Kushina walked closer to her, "How is Tsunade" she asked making the girl look at her, "Huh, who are you" she asked and turned her sight to Naruto, "Naruto who is she" she asked and looked backed at Kushina.

"I will tell you but first tell us how she is Shizune-san" he asked as he and his mother sat down on the ground.

Shizune sighed, "She used all her chakra. It will take time for her to recover. She was awake earlier but has just slept" Shizune said as she again looked at Kushina.

Kushina sighed, "I am Kushina Uzumaki... Naruto's mother" she said making Shizune go in shock, "Wh-wh..." she turned to Naruto who was smiling, "Yes she is my mother" he said and told her everything about how she came back into living world.

Shizune sighed; it was complicated so she decided not to think much about it.

Kushina looked at Tsunade, she smiled, "You have gotton old, Tsunade" she muttered as she took her hand in hers.

She wanted to say many things but she decided to talk to her when she would be better.

She looked at Shizune, "Okay, Shizune-san, we are leaving. We will visit her again" Kushina said and stood up and they walked out.

Just as they walked out they saw there was a crowd. Naruto and Kushina looked around, "Why are they all here" Naruto wondered aloud" Naruto said and his eyes fell on Hiruzen which made his eyes wide in shock, "Old man" he muttered with wide eyes.

Hiruzen smiled, "Hey, Naruto how are you doing" he asked making Naruto get his composer. He grinned, "Doing fine old man" he shouted.

Naruto looked at the women coming towards them. Kushina introduced them as Mikoto and Hitomi. Tsume was also there.

All women hugged each other and the peoples they knew.

Fugaku came ahead and looked at Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki, I thank you for caring for my son Sasuke. Now leave him to us, his parents. We will deal with him" he said and Naruto nodded. He didn't need to worry about bringing him back. His parents were here now and they would obviously care about him more than anyone.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. So many Konoha's strong people on one place, if only his sensei was also here, he smiled a sad smile but still reawakening of these people will make Konoha strongest in all elemental villages. He looked around; everyone was talking to each other happily. It was good because it helped people to come out of their grief.

Suddenly he heard someone calling his name. He turned towards the voice, "Yes, Hokage-sama" he said and stood straight.

"Spread the words to everyone that are related to us and are in connections with us that we are back and ready to bash our enemies, no matter who is it" he said and Kakashi nodded and shunshined.

It was night time and the peoples were celebrating their return of HOkage and Uchiha couple and other people including Kushina.

Naruto also went to his friends leaving his mother with her friends and other peoples since they were talking about what to do next. Hiruzen was going to take the Hokage seat until Tsunade comes back. Fugaku was going to look over the security management.

Hitomi was with her family. Hinata and Hanabi were crying in happiness that their mother was back and Hiashi was also happy that his wife was back.

And Naruto and Kushina was sitting on a bundle of tree trunks not far from the crowd as he had his head in her lap and she ran her hands through his hairs.

Naruto had his eyes closed, "Mom" he asked as he grabbed his hands.

"Huh, What" Kushina asked as she smiled.

Naruto smiled, "Nothing, just making sure that it's not a dream" he said making Kushina smile sadly. She leaned down and touched her lips to his. The touching of their lips lasted for a minute. Kushina lifted her head, "It's not a dream. Go to sleep. I will be here, when you wake up, holding you in my arms" she said and slid her body down to lay and sleep. It was already dark. People were sleeping where they were celebrating, not caring if it was ground.

It was peaceful, Kushina sighed as she patted her son's back. She could feel him purring in her breasts making her smile. She hugged him tighter to her breasts.

She looked up at the starry sky and smiled, "Thank you god for giving me a second chance" she said inwardly and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **A/N: So this is a familycest fic. You know what I mean. So like it or hate it. Write it. And suggestions are open. Naruto and Kushina will not be only couple in this. Their upcoming generations will also share same beliefs with Naruto and Kushina. It will start from Naruto and Kushina only. No sister of Kushina or Naruto will be introduced in this fic. All characters will be born from Kushina and Naruto or Naruto and one woman whom he will marry and their intermingled sex.**


End file.
